


Good Sex Rumples The Clothing

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Sex Rumples The Clothing

**Title:**  Good Sex Rumples The Clothing  
 **Author:** missthingsplace  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary: Sunday Smut**  
 **Spoilers: Blink and you'll miss it reference to the end of series four of DW.**  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Rating: NC17**

_ A/N The title of the fic comes from here:  _ [ _ http://www.antlady.nl/lyrics/GoodSexRumplesTheClothing.html _ ](http://www.antlady.nl/lyrics/GoodSexRumplesTheClothing.html) _   
_   
Jack's hands scrunched up the fabric of the lapels of Ianto's jacket, his fists holding them tight as he pulled Ianto towards him in a searing kiss as if he hadn't seen him in a very long time.

“I told you I'd come back.” He growled against Ianto's lips in passion before plundering his mouth again, lips and teeth clashing as he manoeuvred him backwards until Ianto's back hit the wall, Ianto gasping at the sudden pain as his back made contact with it.

“I never doubted you.” Ianto panted, his hands grasping the fabric of Jack's shirt and yanking it free of his trousers.

“Never?”

“Never!”

“I'll always come back for you, always for you.” Jack told him, pulling his jacket backwards off his shoulders and throwing it in a crumpled heap on the floor by their feet.

“You better.” Ianto told him as he pulled Jack's braces from his shoulders, moments later Jack's shirt joined Ianto's jacket on the floor after pulling it roughly over his head.

Jack grabbed the front of Ianto's shirt, fumbling with a button before grasping the material more firmly and pulling the two sides apart, sending buttons flying across the room. 

By the time Jack hand pulled if from Ianto's trousers and removed it from his body it looked little more than like a dish rag as it was added to the pile of discarded clothes.

Ianto span them around so Jack hit the wall, hands working to release his belt and trousers and his mouth attacked Jack's neck, biting down hard before sucking the tender skin into his mouth and sucking hard enough to make Jack gasp loudly.

“I should go away more often if this is the homecoming I get.” 

“Don't you even fucking think about it.” Ianto growled before licking a soothing tongue over the blossoming purple bruise, his hands finally unfastening Jack's trousers.

“Next time I take you with me.” Jack grinned as Ianto shoved his trousers and briefs down to his ankles in one swift move, his cock standing proud between them.

“Much better idea.” Ianto replied before dropping to his knees and running his tongue up the length of Jack's cock from root to tip.

“Oh god I've missed you.” Jack groaned, the fingers of both hands tangling in Ianto's hair as the tip of Ianto's tongue delved into the leaking tip of his engorged cock and tasted his very essence.

Ianto pulled away slightly, looking up at Jack as he licked his lips before taking the head of Jack's cock into his mouth, sucking on it as his tongue tasted every inch of it causing Jack to groan softly as one of his hands reached up to fondle Jack's balls.

Jack's hips canted as if with a life of their own as Ianto swallowed him whole, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked on Jack's cock feeling the tightening of his balls as Jack's cock swelled just that little bit more in his mouth and then the hot come shooting into his throat as Jack yelled his name.

Ianto kept sucking, drinking, swallowing until Jack was completely spent. Letting Jack's cock slip slowly from his mouth before getting to his feet and kissing Jack deeply his tongue plunging straight into Jack's welcoming mouth letting him taste himself in his mouth.

“Turn round.” Ianto told him as he broke the kiss panting, his hands at his own belt desperate to get his own release.

Jack turned to face the wall and braced his hands upon it as behind him Ianto grabbed the lube from his pocket and hurriedly shoved his trousers and briefs down his legs, they settle like Jack's on his ankles over his shoes not caring they would be creased and crumpled.

Ianto parted Jack's buttocks with his hands, taking in the sight of Jack's tight hole for a second or two before bending forwards and placing a kiss to it, Jack shuddering in pleasure under his touch as his tongue slid from between his lips and he teased Jack's entrance with the tip.

“Ianto.” Jack panted his name as he felt his cock already beginning to harden once more.

Slicking his fingers Ianto slid one easily into Jack's arse, wet and loose from his tongue, adding a second digit easily and watching his fingers as they slid in and out of his lover, Jack emitting a loud groan as he found Jack's prostate and brushed them over it.

“Fuck me.” Jack growled, desperate to have Ianto's cock inside him, filling his arse, the need to come again spreading through his groin and stomach until it flowed through his whole body.

Without removing his fingers Ianto drizzled the lube over his straining cock, flipping it closed and dropping it onto the clothes by their feet and then using his free hand to coat his cock, stroking it firmly, eye's still fixed on his digits buried in Jack's arse.

Jack parted his legs wider, pushing his arse out further in invitation and sighing a little at the loss of Ianto's fingers until he felt the blunt head of Ianto's cock pressing at his hole, pushing in slowly until he felt completely filled, Ianto's balls against his arse.

“I'm going to pound your arse.” Ianto whispered into Jack's ear, voice dripping with lust.

“Do it, just fucking do it.” Jack begged.

Ianto reached around Jack's body and wrapped it around his cock, rock hard and leaking again as Ianto put his other hand on Jack's shoulder blade and began to thrust into him, his hips jerking as he pounded into him faster and faster, his hand working Jack's cock in the same rhythm.

“Never. Leaving. You. Again.” Jack shouted between pants before coming for the second time, his come coating the wall before him along with Ianto's fist.

Releasing Jack's cock Ianto wrapped his arms tightly around Jack, supporting him as he thrust through Jack's orgasm, the tightness of Jack's arse as it contracted around his cock sending spiralling towards the edge until he could hold back no longer and pumped his come into Jack's willing arse as he shouted in ecstasy.

Ianto withdrew his cock from Jack's body and they slid down the wall and slumped to the floor, neither of them caring about the hard concrete beneath their bodies as they let their spent bodies recover.

Ianto reached out for his shirt, eyeing the crumpled fabric before using it to clean his hand and the trail of come spilling down the inside of Jack's thigh.

“I think these clothes are buggered.” Ianto murmured, tossing the shirt back onto the pile and looking at the trousers crumpled around their ankles.

“A sign of good sex.” Jack grinned, pushing Ianto down onto the hard floor and kissing him deeply. “Rumpled clothing.”

“Can't argue with that.” Ianto mumbled, feeling himself begin to harden again as Jack's mouth trailed down his body towards his crotch, toeing his shoes off and then releasing his trousers from his legs with a flick of his ankles, not caring where they landed.

The End.  



End file.
